The present disclosure relates to a method and system for delegating authority on an online account. Online social networks can be used to connect with other users, enable sharing between users, and process information between users. Online social networks can include social networks on a local network, a wide area network, utilizing the Internet, or a mail client including web-based email.
Common techniques of sharing and processing information can include an inbox, a post, or a profile on a social network. These techniques enable users to share information with others, or gather information from others. However, when a user is unable to access the social network there is a lack of alternative methods to post content, and to ascertain a user's absence, as well as to notify others of the user's absence.
Many conditions can be responsible for a user to be offline or unable to access the social network. For example, an identity provider of a social network may be unavailable for users who wish to login; a user can be locked out of a system or social network; a user's machine may be down (for example, nonfunctioning, broken, unavailable; lost or stolen), or a user's network access can be unavailable. In the above exemplary situations a user's online presence can be unavailable or offline. Issues that can occur when a user's online presence is unavailable include, for example: a user's input or contribution to the social group or network is not present; the other users' in the social group are not informed of the status of the unavailable user; and an alternative contact for the unavailable user may not be available.